pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliette Bousquet
Juliette Bousquet is a 10-year old girl with blonde hair at mid-back and pretty bright blue eyes. She sports a lime green beret and scarf, a bright pink shirt, and a brown pelted skirt. Life in Paris Juliette was born to Lynette and Harry Bousquet. She was named Juliette because her great-grandmother's name was Juliette. She was very shy when she was little and had very few friends. In pre-school, she was bullied by a group of kids, Oscar; the leader of the pack, Rebecca; the tough girl who gave Juliette the nicknames, Jane; the brains of the group, and Thomas; the brawns and certianly not the brains of the group. At the age of 5 years old, her father died of cancer which led to another nickname the bullies gave her. At age 6, she gained a best friend named Laramie Rousseau when she was on the playground and kids were pushing her down. Laramie pushed the bully which lead with both of them getting a black eye. Juliette and Laramie then did everything together up to the age 8 when Laramie got fed up with Juliette being better at her at everything and stopped being her friend and then became her enemy. Laramie then almost got her kicked off of the Fireside Girl troop 84957 (even though Juliette was the leader), the soccer team, and many more teams, groups and activities. She finally moved to Danville at age 10. (More of her life and more is told and shown in the story "The Life of Juliette Bousquet") Current Life Juliette curently lives next door to Phineas and Ferb and she loves to help out in their daily plans. She has a huge, obvious crush on Baljeet, and everyone BUT Baljeet knows. Her best friend is Isabella and Baljeet, but Baljeet is her best, best friend. She goes to his house almost everyday, and they're on the soccer team together. She eventually joined the local Fireside Girl troop 46231 with Isabella and quickly became friends with everyone but Ginger (because they both like Baljeet). Realationships Phineas Flynn: 'Juliette and Phineas are good friends. On the first day at Danville, he built her a portal to Paris and she often participates in his big ideas. 'Ferb Fletcher: Ferb seems to have a bit of a crush on her. He often tries to do whatever it is to impress her. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Juliette and Isabella seem to be great friends, almost at best friend status. They hang out often and have sleepovers with the other Fireside Girls. Isabella even talked Juliette into joining the local Fireside Girl Troop. Baljeet Rai: They seem to have crushes on each other, though Juliette doesn't know that Baljeet likes her and Baljeet doesn't know that Juliette likes him. They are best friends ever since Juliette's first day in Danville. She often teaches Baljeet several of her songs that she wrote and they play a lot of soccer together. Juliette fell in love with math immediately when she found out Baljeet loved it, even though Juliette was great at it and was the best at it in her old home, she never really liked it until Baljeet. They hang out every single day and talk to each other more than often. Buford Van Stomm: Buford doesn't try to bully Juliette after one day when he was bullying Baljeet and Juliette punched him in the face, knocking him out. Buford now just ignores and stays away from her, but when they are paired up or near each other, he acts scared and gets all jittery. Irving: Has a crush on her, but she would like to be just friends. Wendy Stinglehopper: They don't seem to like each other since they both have a crush on Baljeet, but they become good friends as they age. Future Juliette marries Baljeet and has four kids, Jaime, Monet, Avani, and Alagan and owns her own home bakery. Trivia *Can sing very well and is one of the best singers in Danville. *Draws very well *Can dance very well *Is one of the best soccer players in Danville *Is a chocoholic (I got the idea from a Blizzard cup) *She has a pet Noweigen Forest cat named Elizibeth or 'Lizzie' *Her best friend and crush is Baljeet Rai *She is somewhat a nerd *Her idea of the perfect Friday night is sitting in her room, drawling, reading and writing stories. *Lime green or Neon green is her favorite color and lime green and hot pink is her favorite color combination. *When she was little, she perfered to speak in French, instead of English. *She's intrapersonal (which means she knows herself well) *She was very intellegent when little and still is in her present age *She's played the flute since she was five years old *She loves to write songs and stories *She has an extended English and French vocabulary *She loves to gaze and study the stars at night *She believes in aliens *Her favorite animal is either a lion or a penguin *She hates oceans and beaches but loves pools *She has strict rules with herself and scoldes herself if she breaks one *She hates potatoes but loves French fries and hashbrowns *She has a severe allergy of peppers *She's bipolar (for you that don't know, it means you change moods very quickly for no reason) *She's farsided (though she doesn't listen to the eye doctor and reads up close, which eventually makes her have reading glasses) Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters from a foergin country